


Time to save the world again!

by XRyuraX



Series: Tokyo Mythical Mew's [2]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Tokyo Mew Mew
Genre: Demons, F/M, Implied Escorting, M/M, Sexual Content, Violence, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-27 22:36:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2709197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XRyuraX/pseuds/XRyuraX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Cole comes through the door with a bleeding Ryu they learn that someone is bringing demons back from the dead. One of them being Sazuku who wants revenge on Ryura for killing him and to finish what he started years ago, to kill all the humans. The demons and mews have to work together to save the world from Sazuku with some help from people from Ryura's past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue!

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Ryura or Hiten, they belong to the creator of the anime Inuyasha. I only own Kara, Dolton and their children and this plot.

The sun shone down on restaurant mew, where two males where supposed to be cleaning up; instead they where making out. Yuu pulled back blushing, looking down at the glittering ring on his finger. In a few months he would be becoming Miko Yuudia, Kai's husband or wife as Zack says and he couldn't wait.

It had been four years since they met and three years since the demons stopped attacking, after Ryu found out his grandfather was killed by a demon and not humans like he had thought. Over the last three years they had seen the demon lord and Cole a few times. They where leading over the demon council and most of the demon clans. They had come to an agreement that they wouldn't attack humans anymore and so far had kept their word. Hisoka and Taijun where celebrating their third year anniversary in England. The elder demon worked for Kai in his company while Hisoka was in his last year of university with Yuu and Zack. They had mated two year ago and now lived together. Hisoka doing some part time work in the restaurant, along with Yuu, Zack and Chi.

Zack and Kaleb where still mated and living in the apartment above Kai and Yuu that Kai had gotten them. Zack was planning on working for Kai when he finished university whereas Kaleb worked full time at the restaurant as a manger and was looking after it while Kara and Dolton looked after their new born and two year old.

It had been a while since they had heard from Emily and Zeeo, the last time being when Kaleb had went to see them, they where in Mexico at the time. After the end of the fighting with the demons she had decided to go to university first and then travel, her finishing university seven months ago. Her and Zeeo where traveling for the year, becoming closer all the time.

Chi was in her second year of university and had been on a few dates with Blaze, who with Hatori and Sam still worked for Ryu as his generals. Hatori and Sam had been going out for a while and where soon to be mated. No one had heard much from Vio and Tohru in a while, though the last time they did the pair were mated and expecting their first child.

Kai was now the full owner of his company after finishing university as the judge had decided and had been for over a year and a half, him turning 22 soon a few weeks before the wedding. He sometimes helped Yuu out in the restaurant. Yuu on the other hand was going onto be a vet when he finished his degree.

"I still can't believe in a few months where going to be married" said Yuu as he turned in his fiancé's arms to look up at him. Smiling down at the younger, Kai pecked his lips.

"Me either" replied Kai going to kiss Yuu again. They jumped as the doors to the restaurant shot open, banging against the walls. Kai was about to shout that they where closed but stopped seeing who it was. Both of their eyes widened and they ran over to the door where a panting, blood soaked Cole stood, holding a very hurt out cold Ryu. "Cole, what happened?"

Kai took Ryu from Cole, taking him into the back as Yuu went to get Kara. He laid the demon on the infirmary bed and looked to Cole as Kara and Yuu came into the room. "He came out of nowhere, he hurt Ryu badly. Kai he wanted to kill him" cried Cole as he sobbed into Kai's chest. Kai held the sobbing male and sat him down at the table while Kara helped her brother.

Yuu pored the male some tea and Cole thanked him, sipping some of the calming tea. They where silent until Kara looked over. "He's going to be fine" she said walking over to them, taking a seat.

Kai looked to the side, seeing someone he hadn't for a while. Cole looked at him confused before looking to the empty space he was looking at, though Yuu knew what was happening. "What's wrong?" Kai asked the tense looking Ryura who was looking at his grandson. He then looked to his reincarnation, Kai knowing instantly that something was wrong.

"Something's wrong over here, people are going missing and that's not a good thing. They're not being reincarnated so that only means one thing, their being brought back to life and that's really bad. Especially the people who are gone" said Ryura as he paced back and forth, Kai watching the man.

"And that's bad why?" asked Kai raising a brow while making Ryura stop and look at him.

"Because two of the demons that have gone missing would cause a lot of trouble in the living world" replied Ryura. They then all turned to Ryu as he woke up, Cole running to his side making the demon sigh.

"You're okay, that's good" said Ryu as he ran his hand through Cole's bang's. He then looked to Kai and Yuu. "Hello Yuu, Kai, it's been a while"

"Who attacked you, he wants to know" asked Kai making Ryu smile. He looked to where Kai kept glancing, knowing his grandfather was standing there.

"It was Sazuku grandfather, he's back and he wants revenge" said Ryu making Ryura groan.

They all then looked at Kai as he cried out and grabbed his chest, hissing in pain. He then fell to the floor crying out in pain again. Yuu ran to his fiancé's side asking Kai what was wrong. Yuu jumped as Kai cried out as a white light shot from Kai's chest, Kai then falling to the ground out cold.

"KAI" shouted Yuu putting Kai's head in his lap, getting scared as his lover grew colder than normal. Ryu's widened and Cole gasped making Yuu look to where they were looking, his own eyes widening. "R-Ryura!"

Ryura looked at his hands in confusion before putting his hand to his chest, feeling his steady heartbeat under it. His hair turned teal blue as his clothes changed, his haori turned white and stopped at the top of his thigh, armour of different shades of blue over his chest that stopped a few inches before the end of haori. A ribbon went around his hips over the armour twice before flowing behind him. His hakamas where white and tucked into his teal blue boots, his arm guards turned dark green along with the dark green dragon claw that appeared on the shoulder of each arm. He then looked up at them shocked before his eyes widened and he went to Kai's side. He took a hold of the youngers arm, the white light going back into Kai, though it wasn't as big as before. "Ryura, what happened?" asked Yuu looking to the now alive blue haired demon. Crimson eyes snapped to dark green before sighing.

"As I thought, someone's bringing back demons from the dead, including me though since I have been reincarnated it seems me and Kai are now sharing a soul" replied Ryura, answering Yuu's question. Kai sat up quickly looking around confused, looking up at Ryura. "Well hello there"

"What happened?" he asked making the elder chuckle. Kai shook his head and looked at the elder demon. "You're alive"

"Yes, I am" replied Ryura as he held out his hand for Kai to take and the younger took it, Ryura helping him up.

"Grandfather what are we going to do, Sazuku is not going to stop and it's not just me that he's going to be after" said Ryu standing next to his grandfather. Ryura sighed and looked around at them all.

"Ryu is right, Sazuku is not going to stop at me he will go after Ryu and Kai too but even then he won't stop. Now that he is alive he will try to take over the humans again. Only this time un like Ryu he won't hold back, he will kill without a second thought" said Ryura stopping on Yuu who frowned looking up at Kai in worry.

"Can't you just kill him again?" asked Kara taking a sip of her tea. Ryura shook his head.

"I died last time I thought him and am not as powerful as I used to be, Kai has all my power now but he does not know how to use it, he's not ready to take on someone like Sazuku not matter how much he thinks he can" replied Ryura smirking at the glaring Kai. Kai rolled his eyes and groaned as Ryura chuckled ruffling his hair

"Am not a child" he growled making the others laugh. Yuu giggled smiling up at Kai making the elder roll his eyes again before crossing his arms over his chest.

"There must be something we can do, we can't just let him take over" said Dolton standing next to his mate. Ryura turned to the two and his brows furrowed.

"Mama" said a small voice, a two year old boy toddled into the room. The two year old had dark green hair with piercing crimson eyes, two small wolf ears on top of his head. Kara smiled down at the young boy and picked him up, making him giggle. His innocent crimson eyes looked up at Ryura as he leaned down to smile at him.

"Hello little one" said Ryura ruffling the boys hair making him giggle. He then looked up at Kara who was watching the elder closely, her hormones still making her protective over her pups. "He has our eyes"

"That he does" said Ryu looking down at the pup. "I wonder who he takes after"

"Not you anyway" replied Dolton making Ryu glare at him. Ryura chuckled watching as the pup pulled a tongue at him. He smiled looking up at Kara as Ryu and Dolton bickered.

"He is a great addition to the family, can I meet the other pup?" Ryura asked as he played with the pup in her arms.

"Another time grandfather, she's asleep" replied Kara making Ryura smile. He nodded and turned back to the others. The Kara putting the boy down, him running to Yuu and holding his arms up to the male.

"Uncle Yuu, pick-up" he said giggling when Yuu picked him up in his arms.

"You're growing up so fast Tate-kun" said Yuu as he cuddled the young boy.

"It's his demon blood, demon pups grow fast when they are first born and it slows right down after a while" replied Dolton taking his son off Yuu. "I will take him, while you guys figure something out"

Kara kissed Tate on the head as Dolton took him to his room before looking at her step grandfather. "You said it took all your power to kill him right, what if you combined yours, Kai and Ryu's power together, couldn't you then take him out?" she asked making Ryura think about it.

"If we had some help from someone I know but it will be task getting him to agree and it would take a while, I will have to train Kai. He's not ready right now, it could take a while till he is" replied Ryura making Kai scoff.

"I learn quickly, you know that" said Kai to the elder making Ryura narrow his eyes.

"This isn't learning how to blow out a candle or learning how to use fire Kai, I will be training you to kill. Killing is not as easy as you would think" hissed Ryura making Yuu look at them in worry.

"Isn't there a way to make him stop without anyone having to die?" asked Yuu in a small voice. Kai looked down at his fiancé softly, the young male was so kind hearted. Kai narrowed his eyes as Ryura cupped his lover's cheek, making Yuu look up at him.

"Am sorry Yuu but there is no other way" he said taking his hand back feeling the glare Kai was giving him.

"Where going to need help" said Kara looking around the room, knowing there was no way they would win just them.

"My men will fight" replied Ryu wrapping his arm around Cole.

"I also know who will help" said Kai nodding at Kara who nodded in return.

* * *

"KALEB I HAVE MISSED YOU SO MUCH" shouted Zeeo as he glomped the red haired demon, knocking them both to the floor. Kaleb laughed hugging his best friend that he had missed just as much.

"I thought I would never have to deal with those two idiots again" groaned Hatori making Sam laugh and lean into him.

"Now Hatori, be nice" said Blaze making the other demon roll his eyes. Blaze's eyes then went to Chi as she talked to Emily as the younger talked about all the places that she had been. Chi looked to Blaze and smiled, making him smile back slightly.

"What did we miss?" asked Hisoka as he and Taijun teleported into the room, Hisoka looking down at Kaleb and Zeeo. The two looked up and smiled at him, Taijun shaking his head with a smirk on his face at the two.

"Hisoka" said Yuu throwing his arms around his best friend. Hisoka chuckled wrapping his arms around is best friend before letting go. "Did you have a good trip?"

"Yeah it was amazing, how come you asked us to come home early?" asked Hisoka as the two demons got up. Everyone joining the group.

"Yeah Kai said it was important?" asked Emily as Zeeo wrapped his arm around her waist.

"That I will explain" said Ryura walking into the room with Kai and Ryu at his side. Everyone looked at them shocked.

"But your dead!" said Hisoka shocked making Ryura laugh.

"That is a part of the problem" replied Ryura looking around the room, the demons kneeling in respect. He then started telling them everything that had happened and why he needed their help.

* * *

"We will fight" said Blaze with the demons behind him agreeing with him. They would fight for their lord and the peace they had been living in with the humans for the last four years.

"We will fight too, we have fought to protect the world before and we will do it again" said Hisoka looking to Taijun as he smiled down at his mate. Ryura nodded and smiled at the group in front of him.

"You will all have to work together this time, I want the demons to train the mews. Sazuku is not going to hold back and he is out for blood, as will be those who serve under him. You need to know how to defend yourself against demons who want you dead" said Ryura looking around. Blaze nodded going through training plans in his head to use to train the mews.

"You said you know someone who will help, who?" asked Kaleb making the elder male sigh.

"The leader of the thunder demon tribe, a close friend of mine. However I don't know if Hiten will help" replied Ryura making the demons look at each other. The mews looked confused, Yuu looked to Ryura.

"Why wouldn't he help and why are they acting like that?" asked Hisoka seeing the looks the demons where giving each other.

"We would have a better chance of getting Sazuku to stop than Hiten agreeing to help us protect humans" said Kaleb making Ryura chuckle.

"You are right it will be hard to convince him however he does owe me a very big favour" replied Ryura making Kaleb raise a brow.

"What did you do that thinks he will do it?" asked Kaleb making Ryura narrow his eyes at the tone he used.

"Saved his life" he replied making Kaleb look to the side.

"Oh" he said, Zack taking a hold of his mate's hand.

"That still doesn't answer my question" stated Hisoka making them all look at him.

"Let's just say Hiten isn't so friendly towards humans" replied Ryura making Kaleb scoff.

"More like despises humans, thinks women are useless who are only good for sex and despises me too" said Kaleb crossing his arms over his chest and glaring at Hatori as he laughed.

"Yeah and you wonder why he hates you, it might have something to do with you being annoying and that time you poured that huge bowl of saka over him" said Hatori making Kaleb pout as Zack raised a brow at his lover, Kai trying not to laugh.

"That was an accident and I was just a pup then" replied Kaleb making Ryura chuckle.

"I remember that" said Ryura shaking his head at the memory. He then went serious and looked at them. "Okay this is what is going to happen, Blaze I want you and the other demons to start training the mews while me, Kai and Ryu go and see Hiten"

"How are you going to find him?" asked Hisoka making the elder turn to him.

"You have Drake's number don't you, am going to need it" said Ryura. Hisoka nodded and passed the elder his phone, Ryura blinking not knowing how to use it. Kai rolled his eyes and took the phone off the elder, talking to Drake.

"Why do you need Drake?" asked Hisoka.

"He's a thunder demon, Hiten is his leader" replied Ryura Hisoka nodding, understanding what the elder meant.

"I know where he is" said Kai, Ryura nodding following Kai towards the door. Ryura stopped as Yuu took a hold of his arm, looking down at the young male. Kai stopped looking back at him mate. "Yuu?"

"Let me come with you" he said making Ryura look to Kai.

"I don't think that's a good idea Yuu" replied Ryura. Yuu looked to Kai making him sigh. Kai looked to Ryura, the elder sighing before shaking his head. They both knew they couldn't say no to the younger male. "Fine but stay next to Kai, Hiten isn't the nicest of people to strangers"


	2. Hiten!

Yuu blinked as he looked up at the gothic looking mansion which was surrounded by a cloud of thunder. "Well he's definitely there" said Ryu making Yuu look to him. Ryu seeing the confused look sighed. "Thunder demon remember, since it's calming down am guessing he is calming down. When Hiten get angry storms start, it get annoying after a while"

"Don't let him hear you say that" laughed Ryura as they walked up to the front doors and knocked. Kai raised a brow as the door opened to reveal a young demon women who wore a silk robe which was see through, showing her lingerie. "Take us to Hiten"

She nodded and turned around, walking towards the stairs. The four followed the women through the mansion into a huge room with crimson walls. In the middle of the room sat a young demon who looked around the same age as Kai. He had long dark brown hair in a braid to his waist with two thin bangs. His crimson eyes ran over the women who sat in his lap, who wore only hakamas. "Hiten-sama you have guests" said the women making him look over.

He smirked showing sharp fangs as he motioned for the women to get up before standing up himself. "So am not the only one who was brought back I see" he said making Ryura roll his eyes.

"It's good to see you again too Hiten" said Ryura smiling at his friend. Kai took in the male and his eyes widened, he had seen this male before.

"He was there when you died" said Kai making Hiten look at him and Yuu, only now realising that they where here. He then looked at Ryura growling.

"You brought human's in here" he growled his eyes flashing red, lighting flashing outside. Kai pushed Yuu behind him slightly before narrowing his eyes at the demon. "Get them out, now"

"Hiten really" said Ryura rolling his eyes at the youngers behaviour. Hiten narrowed his eyes taking a step forward.

"Ryura you either get them out of here or I will and I doubt you would like your pets fried to a crisp" hissed Hiten making Ryu shake his head.

"Stupidest thing to do" he said watching his grandfather closely but it was Kai who made the first move.

"Touch my mate and I will rip you to pieces you piece of shit" hissed Kai baring his fangs, his eyes glowing red shocking the elder thunder demon. Hiten raised a brow before looking back at Ryura, the demon smirking back at him. Hiten rolled his eyes and sat back down, the girl sitting back on his lap.

"Fine they can stay, why don't you tell me why you're here and get it over with. Though I have a feeling that it has something to do with Sazuku" said Hiten as he ran his claws down the women's arm before looking back at Ryura. Seeing the look on Ryura's face he narrowed his eyes and then laughed. "You can think again if you think I would help a bunch of human's"

"Hiten you owe me remember!" stated Ryura making Hiten scoff before rolling his eyes.

"Nothing you say will make me change my mind Ryura" said Hiten and Ryura raised a brow.

"Oh really, so you would rather serve under Sazuku than help me kill him and here I thought you would never serve under anyone" said Ryura shrugging his shoulders turning around. "Come on, let's go then"

Hiten sighed rubbing his temples knowing what the elder was playing at. "Fine" he said making Ryura smile turning back to the male. "I am only helping because I despise Sazuku more than humans and that's saying something"

"You liked Ban" said Ryura softly making the demon tense up looking at the sad look on the demons face. Hiten's brow furrowed, his head tilting to the side slightly in confusion.

"You don't know" he said making Ryura look at him confused. Ryu looked to Kai and the other shrugged, they had no idea what was going on. "Ryura, there's been rumours that he's alive even Sazuku is looking for him"

"Who?" asked Yuu making Hiten look at him. He ran his eyes over Yuu and then Kai before shaking his head.

"Am guessing he's your reincarnation making the other human Bankotsu's reincarnation, Bankotsu's going to have a bitch fit if he is alive" laughed Hiten running his hand up the women's thigh, making her moan. Ryu rolled his eyes and tisked at the male's behaviour.

"Hiten is it true?" asked Ryura making the elders expression soften.

"I think it is but I can't find him and I have looked, you know if he doesn't want to be found then he won't" replied Hiten making Ryura smile. "Though you know what they say about true mates, they always find each other"

"I feel sorry for yours then" said Ryu making Hiten glare at him before smirking.

"Ryu how's that dip shit of a mate of yours, spilling sake on any more people" said Hiten. Ryu rolled his eyes at the venom dripping for the male's words.

"Your four years too late on everything aren't you Hiten, I mean if you hadn't have been dead then you would have known that I haven't been with Kaleb for four years now. How was it you died again?" questioned Ryu making Hiten growl, lightning sparking around the male making Ryu smirk knowing that he had gotten to the male.

"No you just mated a human that's worse, you're going to have great half breed children" said Hiten making Ryu growl taking a step forward.

"AT LEAST I WASN'T KILLED BY ONE" shouted Ryu making Hiten's eyes widened before they narrowed. Ryu yelping as the elder male threw lightning at him, throwing him into the wall behind him. Ryu looked up as the elder male landed in front of him and went for him but was held back by Ryura.

"Hiten calm down" said Ryura pushing the male back to stand in front of his grandson. Hiten huffed and turned back to his seat.

"The reason that pup is alive is because he is your grandson" said Hiten walking past Kai and Yuu. Yuu stood closer to Kai as the male looked at him, chuckling. "Now if you would leave, am sure you don't want your human friends watching me feed"

"You cannot be serious" hissed Ryura making the male roll his eyes.

"Not human, don't worry" said Hiten looking back at the elder.

"Let's go, now" said Ryura to Kai and Yuu. Yuu confused as Ryura pushed him towards the door as fast as he could. Hiten laughing in the background saying goodbye to them. Yuu was about to ask what the rush was when a scream rang through the mansion. Ryura pulled Yuu out of the mansion silencing the scream. Kai wrapped his arms around Yuu as he shook slightly. "Am sorry you had to hear that"

"Am not so sure about having him around the others" said Kai as they walked towards the car. Ryura sighed and looked at Kai.

"I will talk to him, don't worry" replied Ryura getting into the car.

"I hope so"

* * *

"I really don't think we should have him here!" said Kaleb as he sat down on his mates lap. Zack wrapped his arms around the male's waist, calming the nervous demon down. Zack had heard what had happened at the thunder lord's manor and he agreed, maybe it wasn't the best idea to have the sadistic male around them. "Isn't there a way we can do this without him?"

"Boo" said a voice next to Kaleb's ear making the elder scream and jump out of Zack's lap. Zack jumped slightly and looked to the side, to see the male that had scared his mate. Hiten chuckled as he stood straight, crossing his arms over his chest. "Baka" Zack growled not liking the male and stood up making Hiten look at him with a brow raised. Taijun held Zack back as he went for the thunder demon making Hiten smirk. "Let him go, let him see what happens when you deal with demons a lot stronger than him"

Taijun raised a brow and let Zack go, Hiten not knowing that Zack was a mew. Zack's eyes changed as his claws grew and he swiped at the male, Hiten dodging the male's claws by an inch. Hiten growled as a few strands of his hair fell to the floor, him flexing his own claws before dodging Zack's next attack and punched Zack in the face before swiping his feet out from under him. Zack yelped and looked up as Hiten put his foot of his throat making Zack freeze. "What have you been teaching these pups, they're going to get themselves killed" said Hiten looking at Ryura who smirked slightly.

Hiten yelped as he was thrown back by a gust of wind, Zack doing a backhand spring to his feet. "Don't underestimate me demon" hissed Zack, his wings extending behind him. Hiten scoffed running his eyes over the male.

"That's new, since when has Zack been able to use his wings when not in mew form?" asked Hisoka looking to Kara who looked back at him confused.

"He hasn't, he's not supposed to" she replied. That caught everyone's attention and they all looked to her.

"What do you mean Kara?" asked Ryura walking over to his granddaughter.

"Something's not right, something's not been right for a while. The mews where only supposed to be able to use their powers in their mew forms. Then somehow Kai was able to use his outside of his mew form however I put this down to being your reincarnation. But then Yuu was able to use his without transforming, the same with the others and their not supposed to" said Kara as she sat down.

"So there stronger then you made them isn't that supposed to be a good thing half breed" said Hiten yelping as Ryura smacked his across the head. He rubbed his head and glared at the elder daiyoukai.

"It means that I don't know exactly what will happen, I don't know if the mythical DNA in them will eventually fade out as they grow older or if" Kara left hanging not really wanting to say the rest.

"We will turn into the mythical creatures of whose DNA we have" finished Chi making the half breed women nod. Everyone was silent as they thought about what they had heard and what that would mean for the mews in the future.

"No one knows what will happen in the future but right now we have a fight to win, we should be concentrating on that right now. Leave that till another time when this is all over" said Kai making all of the room look at him. Yuu nodded and smiled up at his lover. Hiten scoffed and leaned on the wall behind him.

"So we going to listen to the dragon or what?" asked Hiten looking around the humans. He didn't like humans but this group where something different, they had brought humans and demons together to beat an evil. It reminded him of another group in which he detested though kind of respected what they had achieved.

Ryura nodded making Hiten roll his eyes. "Let's get to it then, when they attack we need to be ready" said Ryura looking around the group, them nodding back. It was time to train!

* * *

"He's alive, why am I not surprised. At least I can kill him again along with that pathetic grandson of his and his reincarnation" said a male as he looked down at his minion. Dark green eyes filled with hatred looked towards the window, brown bangs hung over his eyes as the rest was pulled up into high pony that stopped mid back. A silk dark green haori hung to his knees with white hakamas under and brown boots stopped at his shins.

"Hiten is also with them" said the male who was kneeled in front of his lord. Black hair hung to his chin in a bob with a full fringe framing black eyes. He wore a long sleeved black shirt that hide his hands with black slacks with black shoes.

Sazuku scoffed before smirking. "I should have known that pup would help him, always jumped when Ryura told him too" said Sazuku looking to the side as another of his minion's teleported into the room. He walked over to her and she kneeled down, pulling the hood down from her long black hooded cloak showing her midnight blue hair which at the back hung loosely to the middle of her back, the front hanging to below her chest. Her fringe covering her left black eyes with a white pupil. Under the cloak she wore a black one-piece with black fabric ankle boots and had a purple belt that hung loosely around her waist. "Yumiko what did you find?"

"No sign of Bankotsu my lord, someone has a barrier around his precise location. I do know that he is in the east side of Tokyo" she said looking up at her lord as he smiled down at her.

"Great work Yumiko, keep on this and find him for me" he replied and she nodded, teleporting away. Sazuku then turned back to the first male. "Kuro, keep a watch on them. I want to know any weaknesses that I can use"

Kuro nodded and also teleporting out of the room. Sazuku chuckled and closed his eyes. "Am coming for you Ryura and I will finish what I started with your true mate right by my side" he laughed before teleporting out the room himself.

* * *

"How long do you think we are going to be here?" asked a male voice as he looked out of the curtain of their new apartment. The male stood at 5'10 and had a raven black punk undercut fohawk. He wore a long sleeved plain shirt with a white denim vest that had black angel wings on the back. Dark black skinny jeans and combat boots finished off his clothes. He also had snakebite piercings and a few piercings on his ears, scars marring wrists. His deep dark sea blue eyes looked around the sky out the window before letting the curtain go and looked over his shoulder at the person who walked into the room.

Cobalt blue eyes looked at his protector and sighed. "A while I hope, Rin" said the male making the other male, named Rin nod. He watched as the other male sank down into their new couch, his black braid falling over the back of said couch. The male wore a blue and black checked open t-shirt showing his black tank top under the shirt with black skinny jeans that had a few rips and chains draping on his right side, black converse finishing the look. The male ruffled his bangs and looked at Rin. "Take a way?" he questioned smiling when the other male shook his head at his friend.

The male looked out the window as Rin ordered their food for the night. He got up and walked outside onto the balcony, looking down at the city before him. He looked over the city not noticing his silver bracelet with a charm of a halberd glow. He tilted his head, a smile on his face as he sighed softly. "Ryura" fell softly from his lips as the wind blew, blowing his bangs out of his face and showing the purple four pointed star in the middle of his forehead.


	3. Bankotsu!

_Crimson eyes watched the young male as he slept, them running down the youngers body and taking in all he could see. Ryura straightened as the male rolled over, cobalt blue eyes glaring at him. A dark blue shine over his eye from the hit he took before, as a few small cuts littered his face. "What the hell you staring at demon" hissed the male._

_"We wouldn't have to do this if you would just tell us where they are!" replied Ryura, not answering the male's question. The male scoffed and sat up, brushing his hands through his bangs to get the knots out of them._

_"What is this? You're the good demon while he's the bad demon, well there's no point to it. Am not going to tell you anything so do whatever you like" hissed the boy. Ryura smirked at the feistiness of the male, even though he was in deep trouble he still gave all he could. "What you smirking at demon"_

_"Nothing child" he replied making the boy go red with anger._

_"Am not a child" he hissed standing up, making Ryura chuckle._

_"Then tell me your name?" he asked making the male huff. He looked to the side before looking back at the demon._

_"It's Bankotsu"_

* * *

"Oh no, am late" cried Yuu as he ran through the streets of Tokyo. He dodged people as he ran towards the restaurant. His lecture had finished late and Kai was not picking him up today like he normally would, which meant Yuu was late to the training session. The session that was today held by the thunder demon leader, Hiten. "Why today of all days, Hiten's going to kill me"

Yuu ran through the park as it was a short cut, his eyes widening seeing the person in his way; knowing he wouldn't be able to stop in time. The males eyes widened and they both let out a cry of surprise as Yuu crashed into the male. "For someone so small you're really heavy" said the male looking up at Yuu as he sat on the male's waist.

Yuu's eyes widened and he jumped up off the male, bowing deeply. "I am so sorry" he said as the male stood up, dusting himself off. He looked up at Yuu and scratched the back of his head with a chuckle.

"It's alright, no one got hurt" laughed the male, cobalt blue eyes full of amusement. Yuu blinked as the male held his hand out. "Am Ryu and you are?"

"Oh my names Yuudai but you can call me Yuu. I have a friend called Ryu, well he's not really a friend I guess" replied Yuu taking the males hand.

"It's nice to meet you Yuudai, were you off too in such a hurry?" asked Ryu making Yuu's eyes widen as he remembered why he was running in the first place.

"Oh no am so late, he's going to kill me" said Yuu making Ryu tilt his head to the side.

"Who's going to kill you?" he asked making Yuu look up at him again.

"I have a training session in work and the instructor isn't very nice" said Yuu making Ryu chuckle.

"Well here's what you do Yuu, you tell that bastard straight to leave you the fuck alone. I knew this guy once, hated most people especially me but I stood up to him and in the end we became really good friends. People like that, like people who stand up to them and show them that there just as strong as they are, your strong Yuu" said Ryu making Yuu smile.

"There you are, what have I told you about leaving my side it's not safe" said another male walking to them. Ryu looked at him and rolled his eyes.

"I was just going for a walk Rin. Anyway Rin this is my new friend Yuudai, Yuudai this is Rin" said Ryu smiling at the both of them.

"Hello" said Yuu making Rin look at him. Rin's eyes narrowed slightly before looking back at Ryu. Yuu didn't know how he knew, but he knew that the new male was a demon. But why would a demon be looking after a human, unless they where mate's. That would explain it!

"Ryu we have to go" said Rin making Ryu sigh.

"Fine, it was nice meeting you Yuudai. I hope we meet again and remember to tell that guy straight" said Ryu before following Rin. Yuu then gasped remembering that he was late and took off towards the restaurant.

* * *

When Yuu got to the restaurant he could see the others at the other side of the field, running as Hiten shouted at them from a far. Yuu panted, holding his knees as he tried to get his breath back. Yuu yelped and jumped when he looked up to find Hiten in front of him, glaring down at him.

"Where the fuck have you been, your half an hour late. Is this not important to you, do you think this is a game. Do you want to get killed out there fighting them because that's what's going to happen if you don't fucking take this seriously" hissed Hiten as he glared down at Yuu. Yuu gulped and stood up, what Ryu said going through his head.

Yuu stood straight and with strength he never knew he had glared back at Hiten, making the other step back in surprise. "I am taking this seriously and don't you ever think over wise. It's not like I missed anything all you doing is making them run in circles. Why don't you get off your dam high horse and teach us something that will actually help us" hissed Yuu making Hiten's eyes widen in shock. The others also shocked at what Yuu had just said to the demon. Kai smirked at the fierceness his lover was showing, proud that the younger had stood up to the demon.

"I think your starting to rub off on him and I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing" said Zack to Kai as he stood next to the elder as they watched the two.

Yuu watched closely as Hiten narrowed his eyes before leaning forward making Yuu slightly scared, yet he held his ground. Hiten then smirked ruffling his hair, confusing everyone including Yuu. "Someone's finally got a back bone, something you're going to need if you want to win against Sazuku" said Hiten before turning to the others, glaring at them. "You need to all find that same back bone, if not then you might as well go home and not fight. It doesn't matter if you're strong physically, anyone can fight. You need to be strong mentally and emotionally or you're going to fall apart. Killing isn't something easy, your first kill stays with you for the rest of your life. For some it gets easier and in time it doesn't mean anything, but for others, those who are weak mentally and emotionally it kills you too. Sazuku has been alive for a fucking long time and he will be able to see that weakness and he will use it against you, then after he's done tearing you apart he will kill you. Am here to teach you to become stronger emotionally, mentally and physically. Am here to teach you how to kill! Now GET BACK RUNNING"

Yuu watched as the others nodded and started to run again. Hiten then turned back to him and his face softened. "You really are his reincarnation, there's power inside you that you haven't tapped into yet. Am going to teach you how to tap into that power, how to tap into Bankotsu's power" said Hiten making Yuu nod. "Good, go catch up to them. After am finished with them, me and you are going to have a one on one session"

Yuu nodded and ran to catch up to the others. Hiten watched, looking to the side as Ryura came to stand next to him. "Now do you get it?" asked Ryura watching the mews run, with the demons running alongside them. Hiten rolled his eyes before crossing his arms over his chest.

"There a strong bunch, with the right training they might actually be able to do this" replied Hiten making Ryura chuckle. Hiten looked to him as he watched them. "I see why you like him so much, he's a lot like Ban but then he's not as well if you get what I mean. He's got Bankotsu's strength but then he's got his own too"

"He's not Bankotsu, he's Yuu. He's unique, just as we all are" replied Ryura making Hiten shake his head with a smirk.

"Where all unique hey, what a load of bull shit" laughed Hiten looking back across the field.

* * *

"You know better than to leave without me" said Rin as Ryu sat on the couch, rolling his eyes. Rin glared at him making him smirk.

"Oh come on Rin, I just went for a walk. I wasn't far away enough for the protection spell not to work" he replied as he kicked off his shoes.

"No you were just out in the open where they could have found you and who was that guy you were talking with, didn't you feel that there something not completely human about him" said Rin as he paced in front of his friend.

"You mean Yuu, come on Rin there's no way he's a demon. I would have known!" replied Ryu making Rin stop and look at him.

"I felt it, he's not human" said Rin making Ryu sigh. Rin shook his head and turned around, heading to his room. "Am going to bed"

* * *

Yuu rolled his shoulder's slightly, trying to get the kink out of his neck that the heavy bag he was holding was giving him. He had gone shopping for food that they needed for the apartment, between the four of them they went through food quite quick. Yuu was startled out of his thoughts as he bumped into someone. "Am sorry" he said looking up to meet cobalt blue eyes.

"Do you do that a lot, I mean that's the second time in two days" laughed Ryu as he smiled at Yuu.

"Ryu, am sorry I was lost in my own world" said Yuu making the other shake his head.

"How did it go with your trainer?" asked Ryu as he put his hands in his pockets. Yuu blinked and then remembered what he was talking about.

"Oh, thank you for that. I did what you said and it worked" said Yuu smiling up at him.

"I told you it would" said Ryu as he ruffled Yuu's hair. Yuu pouted making the other male laugh.

"Where's your boyfriend?" asked Yuu making Ryu confused.

"Boyfriend" he replied before laughing out loud. "Wait you think, Rin is just my friend Yuu not my boyfriend"

"Oh I am so sorry I just thought with the way he was acting" said Yuu blushing bright red at the mistake he had made.

"It's okay Yuu, my boyfriend's dead" replied Ryu making Yuu look up startled.

"Am so sorry" said Yuu making him smile sadly.

"It's okay Yuu, really" said Ryu, a silence hanging in the air. Yuu didn't know what to say to that. "Anyway Rin's somewhere around here, doesn't go too far away from me"

"How come, are you hiding from someone?" asked Yuu making Ryu tense.

"What makes you think that?" asked Ryu suspiciously, narrowing his eyes slightly at Yuu.

"Just the way he said he needed to keep you safe yesterday" said Yuu making Ryu relax.

"Don't worry, it's nothing to worry about. I can handle myself" laughed Ryu scratching the back of his head.

"Well look what I have finally managed to find, Lord Sazuku is going to be very happy with me. I admit your protection spell was really hard to get around but I found a way" said a female voice making them both turn to the girl. She looked from Ryu to Yuu and back. Yuu looked at her, knowing she was a demon and one who was helping Sazuku. They had said it would be a while until they would attack but they had been wrong.

Yuu grabbed his pendent and signalled to the others that he was in trouble, all he had to do was hold her off until the others got here. "Yuu I want you to go, okay" said Ryu as he stood in front of Yuu.

"I-I can't" said Yuu making the girl look at Yuu again.

"Who's this, don't say you have already fallen for another. Lord Sazuku is going to be mad, Bankotsu" said the girl making Yuu's eyes widen. Yuu then looked to Ryu or Bankotsu. Bankotsu huffed and stepped forward.

"Like I care about Sazuku and for your information he's not my mate. He has nothing to do with this so just let him go" said Bankotsu making the girl scoff.

"I don't think so, he knows too much now so he must be killed" she said making Bankotsu glare at her and grab his charm.

"Over my dead body bitch, BANRYU" he shouted pulling off the Banryu charm on his bracelet. Yuu watched as the charm grow into a huge halberd that was bigger than Bankotsu, how could the male hold the weapon in one hand. Bankotsu spun the blade over his head before leaning it against his shoulder. The girl narrowed her eyes slightly, knowing how powerful the human was and the legendary blade he wielded. "Stay behind me Yuu"

The girl put her arms over her head and pulled out the two swords on her back, pointing one at Bankotsu. Bankotsu chuckled and pointed his Banryu at her, smirking. "Finally, I hadn't had a good fight in months" he hissed running at the demon. Yuu watched as the swords clashes, showering the ground with golden sparks. Bankotsu pulled back and swung at the girl making her duck to avoid her head being chopped off.

The girl swore slightly knowing that if she hadn't have ducked in time she would be dead. She had to extra careful when fighting Bankotsu. Their swords clashed again, her jumping back to avoid Bankotsu's next attack. Bankotsu shouldered his sword again and smirked at her. "Come on you can do better than that can't you?" he asked making her glare at him.

Bankotsu's eyes widened as a blast of darkness was thrown towards Yuu, Yuu's eyes widening. Bankotsu grabbed Yuu and pushed him behind him as he dug Banryu into the ground in front of them, pulling Yuu behind the huge blade. The blast pushed them back slightly but did not hit them. Bankotsu let Yuu go and pulled Banryu out of the ground, looking up at the male demon that joined the girl.

"Good work Yumiko, Lord Sazuku will be pleased" said the male looking down at the two, his eyes narrowing at Yuu. "Yet there is one we do not need, I will take care of it. You just get him to Lord Sazuku"

"Yes Kuro" said Yumiko attacking Bankotsu again, pushing him away from Yuu. Bankotsu swore as he fought Yumiko, seeing Kuro lower in the air to face Yuu.

"Time to die now human" said Kuro making Yuu step back slightly.

"I don't think I will sorry" said Yuu making Kuro raise a brow. "KUMIHO TRANSFORMATION"

Everyone's eyes widened as they watched Yuu transform, Bankotsu chuckling slightly in shock. "So Rin was right, the is something not entirely human about the kid" he said to himself before pushing the girl back, now knowing Yuu would be able to defend himself.

"A mew, I should have known" said Kuro glaring at Yuu and pointed a black bladed small sword. Yuu called on his Gunblade and got into a defensive position that Hiten had taught him. Yuu stepped to the side as Kuro came at him and kicked his leg out, catching the demon off guard and kicking him into a tree. Kuro growled and shook himself off as he got up, running at Yuu again.

Yuu brought his Gunblade up as Kuro went to stab him in the gut, making the two blades clash. Kuro jumped into the air, just missing one of Yuu's bullets. They both looked to the side as Bankotsu swore, blood bleeding from a slash on his arm. Yuu went to his side and he looked at Yuu as the demons stood in front of them. "Time to die now human" hissed Kuro glaring at Yuu.

"Took the words right out of my mouth demon" hissed Bankotsu as he spun Banryu around over his head, red energy collecting around the blade. "DRAGON HAMMER"

Yuu's eyes widened as Bankotsu brought his swords down, throwing the huge red blast at the two demons. Yuu shielded his face with his arm from the power off the attack and put it down as the attack vanished. Bankotsu scoffed and put Banryu back onto his shoulder. "Am surprised you survived, but only barely" said Bankotsu as the dust settled and the demons still stood there but where panting hard from the pressure of keeping their barrier from braking and Bankotsu's attack from killing them.

"This isn't over" said Kuro before they disappeared. Bankotsu rolled his eyes and Banryu disappeared, the charm reappearing on his bracelet. Bankotsu then turned to Yuu with his brows raised about to ask him what he was.

"YUU" shouted Kai and Yuu turned to his fiancé as Kai pulled him into him. "Are you okay?"

Yuu pulled back and smiled up at his lover. "Ryura!" said Bankotsu shocked making Kai look at him. Kai looked at the human shocked, knowing who he was from Ryura's memories. Kai's eyes widened as Bankotsu pulled him to him and pressed his lips to Kai's, wrapping his arms around his neck. Both Yuu's and Kai's eyes widened as Bankotsu kissed Kai.

Yuu looked to Ryura as the demon stood there shocked as Hiten cleared his throat. "Ban wrong person" said Hiten making Bankotsu pull back and look at the two demons. Bankotsu blinked and looked at Ryura before looking back at Kai, before looking back at Ryura confused. He then let go of Kai stepping back.

"What the fuck!" said Bankotsu looking at his lover. Ryura chuckled and pulled the younger male to his chest, nuzzling his face in his neck while taking in his scent. Bankotsu wrapped his arms around his mate and laid his head on his shoulder.

"What about me, am I not important enough to you" said Hiten making Bankotsu laugh. Ryura let go as Bankotsu pulled back and punched Hiten in the arm making the demon glare at him. Bankotsu laughed before throwing his arms around the demon, hugging him. Hiten rolled his eyes before wrapping his arms around the younger, hugging him back.

"I hate to interrupt but don't you think we should do this back at the restaurant" said Kai with his arms wrapped around Yuu.

"Kai's right, I will explain everything then" said Ryura to Bankotsu making the younger nod.

"Good because I am so confused right now" said Bankotsu making Hiten chuckle, punching Bankotsu in the arm as he walked past. Bankotsu running after the demon to punch him back. Ryura sighed and shook his head turning to Yuu and Kai.

"Let's go" he said and followed the two younger males.

* * *

"Okay so Yuu is my reincarnation and Kai is yours, these guys are mythical mews and used to fight Ryu and his demons but then they made peace and are now fighting Sazuku together" said Bankotsu as Ryura explained everything to him. Ryura nodded and then turned to the door as everyone walked in. Bankotsu stood up and looked over the group, his eyes going to Ryu. "Wow he's defiantly your grandson"

"Bankotsu this is Ryu and my step granddaughter Kara" said Ryura as Ryu and Kara stood forward. Bankotsu looked to them and scratched the back of his head.

"Hi" he replied making Ryura laugh. Bankotsu glared at his mate making Ryura pull him to his side. Bankotsu rolled his eyes and leaned into his mate. "It's nice to finally meet you"

"You don't look like I expected" said Ryu making Bankotsu raise a brow. "I expected you to look like Yuu"

"Yeah well not all reincarnations look like there incarnations" said Bankotsu shrugging his shoulders. Bankotsu then looked at Ryu pulled Cole into sight.

"This is my mate, Cole's a mew!" said Ryu making Bankotsu nod.

"This is going to take a lot of getting used to" said Bankotsu looking to Ryura, the elder smiling at his mate.

"Of course" replied Ryura looking to Kai as he cleared his throat. "Yes Kai"

"What are we going to do about Sazuku, he knows about everything now. Where not ready to take him on, you said so yourself" said Kai making Bankotsu chuckle.

"If you guy's are anything like Yuu then you don't need much training" said Bankotsu making Yuu blush.

"They still have a long way to go ban" said Hiten making Bankotsu look at him and nod.

"Then what are we standing around here for, let's get them ready" he said making Hiten smirk, throwing his arm around Bankotsu's shoulder.

"It's good to have you back pup" said Hiten making Bankotsu glare at him.

"Am not a pup" said Bankotsu, Hiten and Ryura laughing as he pouted.


	4. Zack's a WHAT!

Chapter 4 – Zack’s a what!  
“You mean to tell me that you LET HIM GET AWAY” Shouted Sazuku glaring at the two demons bowing in front of him. They had just told him about finding Bankotsu and about the mew. Sazuku closed his eyes and tried to calm down before he killed them. “Find him and bring him to me, this time do not fail me”  
“What about the others My Lord?” asked Kuro making Sazuku smirk down at them.  
“Kill them all but leave Hiten and Ryura, I will deal with those two myself” said Sazuku. The two demons bowed and left the room. Sazuku sighed and walked towards his desk. “Soon Bankotsu, you will be mine. One way or another”

“Here you go Hunter” said Yuu as he put down the bowl with Hunter’s food in. The dog yipped happily and licked Yuu’s cheek before eating his food. Yuu giggled and wiped his face before going into the living room, yelping as Kai pulled him down onto the couch. “Kai”  
“What!” said Kai as he laid the younger down on the couch with a smirk. Yuu blushed as he spread the youngers legs so he could lay in between them. “It’s not like anyone’s in, Zack’s in university and Kaleb’s working. We have the place to ourselves for a while”  
Yuu smiled as his lover pressed his lips against his in a soft kiss. With everything that was happening lately they hadn’t had much alone time together. He couldn’t believe that in a few month they would be getting married, on the day that they met, the day Yuu became a mew. They thought that would be a good day for the wedding, the day they first met.  
Yuu moaned as Kai attached his lips to Yuu’s tender neck, as he grinded his hips softly into the youngers. Kai smirked against Yuu’s neck hearing his lover moaning for him. Kai ran his hands down Yuu’s sides, stopping at his buttons and zip. “D-don’t brake these” said Yuu making Kai look up at him smirking, last valentines surfacing in his head.   
“I won’t, don’t worry Yuu” said Kai as he popped open the button to Yuu’s jeans. Yuu gasped in anticipation, knowing that Kai was going to slow to tease the younger. It had been so long, he couldn’t wait. Yuu bit his lip as Kai pulled his jeans and boxers off. Kai smirked and kissed Yuu’s thigh making Yuu gasp again.   
Yuu threw his head back as Kai took him into his mouth, a moan falling out of wet lips. Oh this felt so good, Yuu whined softly as Kai skilful tongue turned him into a wanting mess. Kai knew the younger wasn’t going to last long, it had been too long since the last time they did this for him not to come quick. “Kaiiii” moaned Yuu as he came in his lover’s mouth.  
Yuu panted as he laid in the afterglow of his orgasm, he kissed back as Kai pressed his lips to his. Kai then trailed his lips down Yuu’s jaw to his neck, nipping the pale flesh as his slick fingers ran over Yuu’s ass. Kai was about to push a finger inside his lover when a knock sounded on the door.  
Kai growled and glared at the door. “You have got to be fucking kidding me, if this isn’t important someone is going to die” hissed Kai as he got up and passed Yuu his pants. Kai walked towards the door and looked back to make sure Yuu was dressed before he opened the door. Kai’s brows furrowed finding Sora standing there with a boy about the age of five. “Sora, it’s been a while. What’s going on?”   
“Is Zack here Kai-san?” asked Sora looking to Yuu as he joined them at the door. Yuu gasped as he looked at the boy and then looked back at Kai and Sora.   
“Kai” said Yuu softly laying his hand on his lovers arm. Kai sighed and looked down at the boy who blushed at all the attention.  
“I know” muttered Kai as he took a good look at the boy, the boy that resembled the angel mew. The boy had short spiky dark blue hair with grey eyes that had specks of black. The other thing that shocked the pair where the small human sized pointed ears and small fangs that poked out of his mouth. “You better come in then”

“Yo am home, what was so urgent that it couldn’t have waited until after?” asked Zack as he walked through the door and took his shoes off. Zack hung his coat and book bag up before turning towards Kai who stood there with his arms crossed with Sora standing next to him. “What’s going on, nothing’s wrong with Suki is there?”  
“No Suki is fine, I think you should sit down Zack” said Sora as Zack walked over to them. Zack nodded and they sat down on the couch as Kai sat on the chair. “Zack do you know a women by the name of Misuki?”  
“Misuki, not that I remember. Can I ask why?” asked Zack really confused as to what was going on. What could have been so important that he had to come straight home for?  
“Five years ago Satatoma Misuki hired you every few days to entertain her, do you remember Zack?” asked Sora. Zack thought about it, a women popping in to his mind.  
“Yeah I remember, she always asked me to call her Yuki” said Zack now remembering the women that Sora was talking about. “What’s this got to do with her, I haven’t been in that business for a while now”  
“A week ago Satatoma-san died and left behind a son called Hikaru, along with a Will; stating who the father was and who was to get everything she owned” replied Sora making Zack even more confused.   
“Am sorry that she’s died but what has this go to do with me?” asked Zack, looking at Kai as the elder and Sora shared a look. Kai nodded and turned to Zack.  
“Zack remember when you met Kaleb” said Kai, Zack nodding to show he was listening. “Hikaru was conceived around that time, the same time you were seeing her”  
“If you’re trying to tell me that the kids mine then your wrong, I always used protection with my clients I wasn’t stupid” said Zack as he stood up angry at what they where trying to tell him. “That kid is not mine, Kai-onisama he’s not mine”  
“Zack maybe you should see before you say that” said Kai making Zack even more confused. He looked to the side as Kai called to Yuu. Zack’s eyes widened as Yuu came in the living room with a little boy, a boy who could have been Zack when he was that age. “Look at his ears Zack”  
Zack looked the boy over and saw what Kai had meant about the boys ears, they where just like Zack’s in his mew form. Yuu brought him over to Zack. “Zack this is Hikaru” said Yuu softly as the boy looked up at Zack.   
“You said he was five, he looks older than that” said Zack looking to Sora before looking at the boy again.   
“We don’t know much about him, all she said in the Will was that he was to go to you if anything happened to her, that you would be the only person who would know how to look after him. Do you have any idea why she would say something like that?” asked Sora, of course he knew but he couldn’t tell Sora that.  
“No I don’t, so he’s to stay with me?” asked Zack looking at Sora.   
“As long as you pass the risk assessment, yes he is to stay with you” replied Sora making Zack sigh.  
“How am I supposed to look after a kid, I don’t earn that much” said Zack.  
“Satatoma left a large sum of money to both you and Hikaru each, so you would be able to look after him and give him everything he could need. There has also been a lot of money put aside to make sure Hikaru can go to the best school available in Tokyo” said Sora. Zack nodded listing to what the man was saying. “Shall we go upstairs and do the risk assessment and go over all the papers you have to sign”  
“Yeah, Yuu would you look after him for a while please?” asked Zack turning to the younger male. Yuu nodded and they walked out of the apartment, up to Zack’s own apartment. 

Zack sighed as he sat down on Kai’s couch, holding his head. Yuu was in Zack’s old room with Hikaru. Kai sat down next to him making Zack look at him. “Please don’t, how was I supposed to know” said Zack.  
“You shouldn’t have been doing that in the first place, if you had stopped when you where supposed to then this wouldn’t have happen. But you didn’t and you now have a son you have to look after so grow up and take care of your son” hissed Kai making Zack’s eyes widen. It had been a long time since Kai had shouted at him. Kai was right though, he had a son to look after now and that was what he was going to do.  
“I guess I better go get him some stuff and decorate the spare room. I mean he has to have his own room and stuff right!” said Zack looking to Kai who nodded. “Shit, what’s Kaleb going to say?”  
“He will just have to deal with it, if he loves you the way he says he does then it should be fine though he may be a bit angry at first” said Kai making Zack nod. Zack then called out to Yuu and the younger came in the room with the boy.   
“Hey Hikaru how about me and you go get some things for your new room hey, you can have it any colour you like” said Zack as he kneeled in front of the boy.   
“Your my father aren’t you?” asked Hikaru as he looked over Zack. Zack smiled and ruffled his hair.  
“Yeah am your father” replied Zack making Hikaru tilt his head to the side.  
“Do you have wings too Otosan?” asked Hikaru making Zack’s eyes widen.  
“Wings, Hikaru do you have wings?” asked Zack looking back at Kai and Yuu who looked equally as shocked. Hikaru nodded and turned around, little black wings appearing on his back. Much like Zack’s in mew mode. Zack ran his hand over the wings and then they disappeared as Hikaru turned back around.  
“You don’t have wings do you, why am I a freak?” asked Hikaru looking up at Zack hurt. Zack’s eyes widened and his instincts took over. He wrapped his arms around the boy and pulled him into a hug.  
“You’re not a freak Hikaru, not at all” said Zack as he held his son. Zack then pulled back and smiled at Hikaru. “I will show you that you’re not alone”  
Hikaru looked up at his father as Zack held his pendent. “Dark Angel transformation” he said and Hikaru’s eyes widened as his father transformed in front of his eyes. Zack let his wings out and brush against the youngers cheek making Hikaru smile. “You see Hikaru, you’re not a freak”  
“Is uncle Yuu and uncle Kai like us too?” asked Hikaru looking to the other elder males. Kai smirked at the boy, his eyes glowing red.   
“Nowhere similar but not the same, me and you are part dark angel’s where Kai-onii is part Dragon demon and Yuu is part Kumiho. How about I explain everything while we go and get you things for you new room hey, and then tomorrow you can meet everyone else” said Zack making the boy nod. Zack smiled down at him and detransformed. “Let’s go then, Kai could I lend your car?”   
“Sure” said Kai and he threw the keys to Zack. Zack caught them and then went over and put his shoes and coat on before putting Hikaru’s on for him. They then went out of the apartment and went to the car.  
“I think he’s going to be a great dad” said Yuu looking up at his lover. Kai smiled down at his lover before pulling him towards their room.  
“Yeah but now that were alone” said Kai pushing Yuu down on their bed. “Let’s finish what we started”

Zack stood back and looked down at Hikaru, both father and son were covered in paint. “I think we did good” said Zack looking down at the miniature version of him. Hikaru nodded and smiled up at his father. Zack put the paint away and grabbed the paintbrushes, putting them in the sink to clean. “Come on, let’s take a bath and get clean”  
“Hai” said Hikaru and he followed Zack into the bathroom. Zack filled the western styled bathtub up and put bubble bath in for the younger. When the bath was done and Zack had checked it was not too hot, they got in. Zack sat behind the younger and cleaned his hair, before washing the younger. Zack then cleaned himself, watching the younger as he played with the bubbles.   
Zack smiled as he watched the boy, that was his son. He never thought he would have any kids, though Kaleb had said that he wouldn’t mind having a child one day. Though he didn’t know how Kaleb was going to react, though he would find out soon, Kaleb was due back from work soon.  
Zack got out of the bath and wrapped a towel around his waist before grabbing a fluffy towel for Hikaru. Hikaru stood up and Zack wrapped the towel around him, lifting him out of the tub. “Go to my room okay, I will be in now” said Zack letting Hikaru leave the room. Zack then un plugged and cleaned the bath before going to his room.  
Zack stopped and smiled at the sight before him. Hikaru had gotten himself dressed and had crawled into Zack’s bed, falling asleep while he waited. Zack went over to him and tucked the boy in before getting himself dressed.

Zack sat on the couch drinking a beer as he waited for Kaleb to get home. He had already put all of the furniture into Hikaru’s room, along with his new bed and curtains. The paint was also now dry and he had hung up all of his new clothes. He had left the boy sleeping in his bed for now, until he told Kaleb.  
Zack looked up as Kaleb teleported in the room, kicking off his shoes near the door. “Oh it’s good to be home” said Kaleb as he threw himself into Zack’s arms. Zack caught his lover and smiled down at him as Kaleb nuzzled his neck.  
“Busy then?” asked Zack nipping Kaleb’s neck.  
“Yeah really busy today” replied Kaleb pulling Zack to him. Kaleb smirked as he dropped his coat to the floor and started to undo Zack’s buttons. Zack tried to pull away but Kaleb kept pulling him back. “Why don’t we go to bed and have some fun”  
“Kaleb stop, I need to talk to you” said Zack firmly making Kaleb pull back and raise a brow at his lover. Zack pulled away from Kaleb and pulled him to the couch where they both sat down.  
“Zack what’s wrong and why does this place smell like paint?” asked Kaleb making Zack sigh, before explaining everything to Kaleb.

“Kaleb please say something” said Zack as he went to take his hand, Kaleb moving it before he could. Zack watched as the bird demon stood up and glared down at him.  
“I can’t believe you, a son with one of your clients” hissed Kaleb, anger and hurt in his eyes. Zack stood up and tried to pull Kaleb to him, the demon having none of it. “HOW COULD YOU BE SO STUPID”  
“Kaleb keep your voice down” hissed Zack glaring at the demon. “I didn’t know, I always used protection Kaleb. How was I supposed to know, I only found out today that I even had a son”  
“Daddy, is everything okay?” asked Hikaru who stood in the bedroom door way, rubbing his eyes and yawning. Zack looked to Kaleb who was looking at Hikaru, the boy looking at the demon.   
“He’s so CUTE” shouted Kaleb making both Zack and Hikaru jump. The boy’s eyes widened as Kaleb picked him up and cuddled him. “Oh Zack look at him, he’s like a mini you”  
“So you’re not mad anymore?” asked Zack.  
“Oh am still mad at you but this little cutie can stay” said Kaleb nuzzling Hikaru’s cheek. Zack smiled and walked over to them.  
“Daddy who’s this?” asked Hikaru looking at Kaleb.   
“Hikaru this is Kaleb, he’s my mate” replied Zack taking Hikaru from his lover. He then walked over to the boy’s new room and put him down in the bed, tucking him in for the night. “Goodnight Hikaru”  
“Goodnight Daddy, Goodnight Kaleb” said Hikaru as he cuddled into the pillows. Kaleb smiled down at the young boy as Zack wrapped an arm around his waist. They watched as the boy let out a yawn and fell fast asleep.  
“This doesn’t change anything does it?” asked Kaleb looking up at Zack. “We will still have our own baby won’t we?”  
“Yeah of course Kaleb” said Zack pulling his mate to him. “Come on let go get some sleep”

“Oh wow he looks just like you” said Emily watching Hikaru play with Tate, the two half breed children getting on quite well. Everyone stood watching the two play before leaving them with Yuu as they went into the lab.  
“He’s a half breed” said Ryura and Zack looked at him.  
“I don’t how” Zack replied. Dolton sighed and ran his hand through his hair making them look to him.  
“Remember when we said you may turn into the mythical creatures of whose DNA you have” said Dolton as he typed on the computer looking back at them. “Well I looked at Hikaru’s DNA and the DNA that Zack gave him is his Mythical Mew DNA”  
“Does that mean we will all have half breed children?” asked Emily.  
“I don’t know” said Dolton turning around and standing up. “However there are a few things you’re going to need to know about taking care of a half breed child”


	5. Cahpter 5: Old friend's

Bankotsu shot up in the bed panting, his body covered in sweat. He jumped slightly as hands ran over his side. “Ban, what’s wrong?” asked Ryura looking over him. Bankotsu laid back and looked to him.

“It was just a nightmare, I get them every now and again” he replied making Ryura frown. Bankotsu had not told him that he was plagued with nightmares, though this was the only one Ryura had seen him have.

“Are you sure you are okay?” he asked again running his hands over his skin making a soft moan slip from the youngers mouth.

“Yes am sure” said Bankotsu leaving into him. Their lips met in a chaste kiss as Ryura rolled him onto his back.

* * *

 

Cole moaned as Ryu grinded down into him, leaving kisses down his neck. He groaned hearing his phone start to ring on the bedside table. Ryu leant to his ear as he tried to push him off. “Leave it, this is more important” he hissed grinding down again.

“Tease, what if its important. What if it’s Kai and the mews are being attacked” said Cole making Ryu pull back a bit pissed off.

“I think they would contact you through your pendent” he said and sighed knowing Cole would not budge. He rolled over and watched as Cole leaned over and grabbed the phone, putting it to his ear.

“Hello” said Cole looking at his mate. Ryu smirked and winked making Cole giggle.

“You and Ryu better not be having sex” came a voice through the phone and Cole’s eyes lit up.

“Akuma, it’s been so long and no we are not” said Cole so happy to hear from his friend who had gone missing a few weeks ago.

“No were not, we would if you hadn’t have phoned” said Ryu loudly to let the human hear him.

Akuma scoffed and Cole could tell he was smirking. “Poor Ryu not getting his loving, oh well I am so much more important” said Akuma and Ryu rolled his eyes. “Anyway I phoned you to tell you that I should be back in Tokyo tomorrow so we need to get together, you can come too Ryu you sexy demon you”

“Thanks for the offer but I have better things to do then do girl time with you two” replied Ryu stretching slightly to show his body off to Cole more. Cole bit his lip and glared slightly at Ryu as he smirked.

“Boo you whore, so?” questioned Akuma.

“Yeah that would be great, we will meet up tomorrow and we will catch up” replied Cole really wanting to get back to his mate.

“Okay till then my lovely now you can get back to sexing your demon lover” said Akuma “Chou”

“Bye Akuma” said Cole as he put the phone down and turned back Ryu. Ryu smirked at him and jumped at him, making Cole squeal in amusement. Cole loved it when Ryu was being playful. He moaned as Ryu attacked his neck with kisses before kissing him.

“Now you’re all mine” hissed Ryu.

* * *

 

“Akuma” said Cole as he walked over to his best friend. Akuma turned around and Cole’s eyes widened at the tattoos on his cheek. “What the?”

“Do you like?” asked Akuma smirking at Cole “There fang’s representing the snake that I am”

“They’re very dramatic” said Cole making Akuma laugh and link his arm with Cole’s. They started walked towards the restaurant where they were going to catch up.

“When am I never dramatic” he replied making Cole chuckle.

“Where have you been?” asked Cole looking to Akuma, glad that his friend was back.

“It’s a long and weird story. You see I started having these dreams of me but it wasn’t me at the same time. After a while all these memories started coming back to me at once, the only problem is that there not my memories. Well they are but there a different me’s memories. Am not crazy am I Cole?” asked Akuma turning to look at his friend. Cole’s brows furrowed and he thought it over.

“Maybe they are memories from a past life” said Cole making Akuma think.

“Is that possible?” he asked making Cole raise a brow.

“You’re really asking that” said Cole and Akuma laughed.

“Ahh yes there is a whole world out there we do not know of demons and whatever else” replied Akuma and they walked into the restaurant laughing.

“Hey Cole who’s your friend?” asked Bankotsu walking over to them. Bankotsu stopped and looked at Akuma, Akuma looking at Bankotsu.

Cole looked from one to the other ‘Did they know each other’ thought Cole.

“Bankotsu/Jakotsu?” they both asked at the same time confusing Cole even more.

* * *

 

Kai looked down at Yuu as the younger slept peacefully. He smiled before looking towards the door as he heard a knock on the front door. He got up and put on his clothes before going to the door. He opened the door shocked at who stood there. A smirk lit up her face as electric blue with silver flecked eyes lit up too. She had her long bleach blond electric blue dip-dyed hair up in a pony; her bangs framing her tan face.

She wore a black backless dress; showing off her black angel wings tattoo that covered her whole back and sides with a mid-thigh length tutu like skirt that flared out. It tied around her neck and around her waist was a thick electric blue obi that was tied into a huge bow at the back. On her feet where 8’ gladiator heels and she had black suspenders attached to her knickers.

Aroundher neck hung a black cross with electric blue gems on a black chain and in her ears where diamond studs. To finish off her look she had black knee high socks, her nails pained electric blue and claw like and electric blue and black cat eye makeup with mascara, eye liner and lip gloss.

“Well hello there sexy, long time no see” she said throwing her arms around Kai. She pulled back and walked past him into the room. Kai turned and followed her, watching as she threw herself onto the couch. “Oh I am so tired, that flight killed me”

“Kira” he said and she looked at him.

“Yes Kai” she replied raising a plucked eye brow.

“What are you doing here, I thought you moved to England?” he asked confused as to why the girl was there.

“I did but now am back, I heard you could use the help” she replied flexing her hands, her claws shining in the light. She smirked as he realised something that he had not known about her when they where friends.

“You’re a demon!” he stated shocked.

“Yep, have been since I was born. Nothing personal Kai I was not allowed to tell you” she said as she sat up straight. He walked around the couch and sat down on the chair, watching her. “I wanted to tell you Kai”

“It’s alright, I get it Kira” he replied and she smiled, looking around the place.

“This place is different, it has more of a homely feel to it. I also smell dog and fox” she said looking at him. She whistled softly and giggled when Hunter came running in from the bedroom, jumping on her as she cuddled him. “Oh Kai he is adorable”

“His names Hunter, got him a couple of years ago” Kai replied smiling. She smiled back as the dog laid down on her lap, her stroking him. “So you going to explain what you mean about you heard I could use some help?”

“Even all the way in England people talk. Talk is that Sazuku and Ryura are alive again and that Sazuku is starting the war again. Of course people are divided, just like they where all those years ago when the first demon and human war began” she said thinking back to those times. “However this time Sazuku will not have that many followers, humans and demons live peacefully now and not many of us want to disturb that peace. That means that most of the demon clans are staying out of this for now until they see the outcome of Sazuku and Ryura. Everyone knows how strong Ryura is, he killed Sazuku the first time however it also killed him last time. So am here to help”

“You still didn’t explain how you knew I was involved?” questioned Kai with a raised brow. Kira giggled before looking at him seriously.

“Everyone knows about you Kai, they know that you are Ryura’s reincarnation that that you have a mate who must be Bankotsu’s reincarnation. That makes you two powerful, you two are not someone to mess with. Some people think that you may take over the dragon clan after Ryu if he does not produce an heir and with your mate by your side you two are a very powerful couple” she continued. She watched him and smirked. “You don’t know do you, about Bankotsu?”

“What about Bankotsu?” Kai asked, confused.

“Bankotsu wields the sword of the great demon Reikaijin. Reikaijin was one of the first demons and extremely powerful, as was his sword Banryu. Banryu was created from Reikaijin’s own fang to protect the women that he loved. As it turned out, his mate was a human women. He was killed trying to protect his mate and their half breed un-born child. Before he died he put all of his powers into the sword and left it to his child. He also made it that only those of his blood will be able to use his powers, meaning Bankotsu is somehow related to Reikaijin or is his reincarnation” said Kira, Kai listening intently.

Kai let the information sink in before looking at her. “I didn’t know that” he replied before looking towards his room where Yuu rested. If Bankotsu was Reikaijin’s reincarnation that that would also mean Yuu was his reincarnation also.

“Kai” said Yuu as he stood at the door, rubbing his eyes before yawning. Still half asleep, he walked over to him and sat in his lap. Kai wrapped his arms around Yuu as he nuzzled into the elders chest. Kira giggled and smiled at them.

“Aww Kai, he’s so cute and adorable” she said looking over Yuu. Yuu blinked at the new voice and looked over at her. Kira giggled again and waved. “Hi there”

“Hello” he said confused before looking up at Kai.

“Yuu this is a friend of mine from high school, Kira this is Yuu my mate” said Kai introducing them to each other.

“It’s nice to meet you Kira-chan” said Yuu smiling. Any friend of Kai’s was a friend to him.

“It’s lovely to meet you too Yuu, I must say that you don’t look how I expected you too. I thought you would look more like Bankotsu” she said crossing one leg over the over. Yuu was surprised that she knew Bankotsu. “Oh am a fire cat demon, the leader of the cat demon tribe to be precise”

Yuu’s brows furrowed, she didn’t look like the demons he knew. She looked like a human, was she half human. “You don’t look like a demon” said Yuu making her giggle again.

Yuu and Kai watched as her pupils turned to slits as she smirked, sharp fangs poking out from her lips. A white tail appeared twitching as two white ears popped up from her head. “I can’t walk around like this so I make my appearance look more human around the humans, most demons do. Though some don’t really care, especially in japan. I could walk around like this Japan and someone would think I was cos dressing” she said smirking. Her tail twitched side to side as she tilted her head to the side.

Yuu chuckled, knowing she was right. He could now tell she was a cat demon. “Now shall we go see the rest of your team” she said standing up. Kai nodded telling Yuu to get dressed.

* * *

 

“So you’re the reincarnation of Bankotsu’s mercenary friend Jakotsu” said Cole after hearing them talk about the past. They had told him how in the feudal era they had been best mates and had died together.

“Yes” replied Akuma grinning.

“What is it with everybody being everybody’s reincarnation around here” laughed Cole shaking his head.

“So what are you doing here?” asked Akuma looking at Bankotsu as he sipped his tea.

“I was brought back to life by someone and I am now fighting with the mews to stop Sazuku who wants to basically take over the humans and make me his mate” replied Bankotsu sipping his own drink, though his was sake.

“Well that is something” laughed Akuma. Cole smiled seeing them get on well, he was glad to have his best friend back. Though he didn’t know if he liked having to share him Bankotsu.

Bankotsu looked up at Rin as he appeared next to him. “Hey Rin, how was collage?” asked Bankotsu. Rin sat down and turned to his friend.

“It was fine” he replied. Bankotsu smiled and handed him a drink. They talked a bit more. Bankotsu smirking as arms wrapped around his waist, a chin leaning on his shoulder.

“Hey there” said Bankotsu turning his head slightly to see his mate. Ryura hummed and closed his eyes, taking in Bankotsu’s scent. Bankotsu chuckled seeing the calm expression on Ryura’s face.

“Where is everyone?” asked Hiten looking around the mostly empty room.

“Either work, university or I don’t know” replied Cole digging into his cake. Hiten rolled his eyes and sat down, stealing Bankotsu’s sake.

“Hey, get your own” hissed Bankotsu narrowing his eyes. Hiten smirked and lifted the drink, letting the drink pass his lips and go down his throat. Finishing the drink he gave the cup back to the younger.

“Thanks that was great” he laughed making Bankotsu roll his eyes. They all looked up as Kai walked in the door. Hiten raised a brow at the women that followed them through the door. Kira looked around the room smiling.

“This place is cute” she said as she followed Kai with her arm linked with Yuu’s.

“Hey Kai, who’s your friend?” asked Bankotsu as they walked over to them.

“This is my friend Kira” said Kai sitting down, pulling Yuu down on his lap. Kira giggle before running her eyes over the rest of the group. Her eyes stopping on Hiten before her head tilted.

“What?” hissed Hiten making her smirk.

“I must say this really is a surprise, when I heard that the leader of the thunder demon clan was helping human’s I thought they were just joking. I thought you hated human’s Hiten” she said twirling her hair around her finger. Hiten narrowed his eyes as a growl ripped through his throat. Ryura watched on in amusement, knowing exactly who the women was.

“How do you know of me human” he hissed making her giggle.

“Everyone knows who you are Hiten” she said before turning to Ryura. “It is so lovely to see you again Ryura, it’s been too long”

“Hai that it has Kira” Ryura replied confusing everyone in the room.

“You know her” hissed Hiten surprised.

“Kira is the leader of the cat demon clan” replied Ryura before nipping Bankotsu’s ear. Bankotsu slanted his eyes towards his complacent mate before rolling them. Kira smirked as her appearance changed again for the second time that day. “What brings you here Kira?”

“Am here to help, I knew Kai before he was a mew or whatever it is there called and you and I are old friends. Of course I would help you against that pain the ass Sazuku, I never liked him” she said narrowing her eyes at the thought of the snake.

“We are glad for the help” said Ryura smiling at her. She smiled back before looking back at the angry Hiten. She pulled a tongue at him making Ryura chuckle. He watched as she and Hiten bantered back and forth. He smirked evilly making Bankotsu raise a brow before turning to him.

“What evil plan is running through your mind” whispered Bankotsu knowing his mate too well. Ryura chuckled knowing he could not lie to Bankotsu, the younger would see through it.

“Don’t you think Hiten and Kira would make a great couple? I think she is the only women who could actually equal him. She is just as strong as he is and she doesn’t take shit from anyone” said Ryura already thinking of ways he could push the two together. Bankotsu rolled his eyes smirking slightly.

“Ryura leave him alone, if she is right for him then the Kami’s will push them together. Leave him alone, don’t you think you have meddled enough in his love life” replied Bankotsu raising a brow. Ryura sighed knowing what Bankotsu was talking about, knowing he was right. If he got involved again Hiten would just get angry and he didn’t want that again. After their last fight Ryura wanted to keep the younger happy and if that meant he left Hiten to his own devices then so be it.

“Fine, I will leave it alone” said Ryura tugging on Bankotsu’s braid. Bankotsu hissed slightly at the pain, glaring at the smirking Ryura. He rolled his eyes before looking back at the table.

* * *

 

“We cannot let Lord Sazuku down” said Kuro as Yumiko appeared next to him. She raised a brow, knowing he was right. If they did not bring Bankotsu back with them next time Sazuku may just have their heads for it.

“What should we do?” she asked looking down as the human walked below them. Not knowing that they where above them, planning their demise.

“We need to split them up, if we can get Bankotsu away from the others then we may have a chance” said Kuro thinking over the plan as rain started to fall from the sky. He then turned to her.

“And if that does not work?” she asked, seeing if he had a plan B if everything went wrong.

“If that does not work, I have a plan B” he replied smirking at her. She raised a brow, in wonder to what plan B was. He then explained what they would do if their first plan did not work. A smirk lighting up her face as he told her. This was going to be fun.


End file.
